Resolution
by JayJayTee
Summary: After the Pevensies left Narnia, and Caspian on the throne, Caspian set to work restoring the world to it's original glory; only, he had a close friend by his side to help him through the tough times. The Pevensies arrival, with a snot-nosed Eustace, set into motion many things they could never have imagined. Cas/OC It's Cas being adorable, although I'm biased. T for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Edmund! Edmund, the painting!"  
"Lu-"  
"What is it doing! Stop that this instant! I'll break the damn thing-"  
"No, Eustace, stop-"

The cries mingled together as the room filled with water. In the blink of an eye, floating furniture disappeared, and clear blue water surrounded the three instead of walls. Lungs burning for air, they kicked furiously to the surface.  
Meanwhile, the Dawn Treader, on her maiden voyage, was filled with a bustling crew. Men laughed and talked, their captain watching in veiled amusement, their King searching for his friend when-

"Sire! Look!" _ah, there was his companion, but-_

"Turn the ship!" Caspian yelled frantically, tugging off the leather vest he wore and diving into the water. His friend did the same, swimming in powerful strokes to the young High King in the water, Caspian asserting the queen his priority.  
"Caspian!" She exclaimed with a grin, relaxing against her friend. Caspian grinned at her.  
"Hello, Lucy!" He offered a charming grin, helping her to the platform to be pulled up.  
"Ed, it's Caspian!" Lucy called, and Edmund stopped his frantic swimming, turning to Caspian's companion. She smiled.  
"Greetings, your majesty. You're safe now." The young woman extended a hand to Edmund. He smiled gratefully, taking her hand. He had never seen her in Caspian's company before. Her hair clung wetly to her head, but Edmund could tell once it was dry it would fall in dark waves. Her skin had been darkened by sun, and as the water pressed her shirt against her, clearly defined muscles along her arms showed that she was no stranger to laborious work. Her eyes were the most intriguing; One gold, one blue. The most interesting of all about her eyes were the scars alongside them; knife wounds, inflicted with precision.  
"Sire, might I enquire as to whom the flailing boy giving my shipmates so much trouble is?" She asked as they waited for the platform to be relowered into the water. Edmund looked over with a sigh.  
"Eustace Scrubb, my cousin." Edmund rolled his eyes as they helped one another onto the platform.  
"And you're sure he's related by blood?" The woman chuckled, gripping the rope. "Hold on tight, Sire."  
With a sudden jolt, they were pulled up and over the edge of the ship, stepping gracefully onto the deck. Caspian was there almost instantly, wrapping a blanket around the woman. A risen eyebrow answered his actions. He shrugged sheepishly.  
"White shirts are often very thin, Lissa. You are on a ship of men." He explained. Lissa nodded in recognition, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself as Edmund called to Caspian. The friends embraced tightly, and Lissa couldn't recall her King smiling so wide. She walked alongside them as they talked, bowing to Queen Lucy.  
"Your Majesty. I am Lysandra, Caspian's friend. It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled politely as one did when greeting royalty.  
Lucy indicated for Lissa to rise from the bow, and she did, moving to stand at the foot of the stairs Caspian had ascended.  
"Narnians! Behold our castaways. High King Edmund, the Just, and High Queen Lucy, the Valiant." He called. Everyone descended to one knee before the Royals, standing only when Caspian stood.  
"Lissa, see to it that Lucy is dressed, will you?" Caspian asked with a charming smile as he handed her the vest she had tossed off earlier.  
"I think you're missing a word there, Cas." Was the smooth reply, and Edmund chuckled, surprised at the way she spoke to the king. Caspian grinned mischeviously.  
"Thank you, greatly." He replied, and she punched his arm playfully before wrapping hers around Lucy.  
"Come, your majesty. Let us leave these ignorant males. Fools, the lot of them!" She exclaimed, causing Lucy to laugh as she led her below decks to the woman's private quarters.

"Who was that?" Edmund asked Caspian in amusement as they moved to the King's quarters.  
"She's a spitfire, isn't she?" Caspian mused as he shut the door behind them, pulling dry clothes out of the dresser and handing them to Edmund. "Lysandra is one of the finest swordsmen around, and my friend." Both men turned their backs to each other out of privacy as they changed, and Edmund chuckled.  
"Just a friend? So you have not found yourself a wife yet?" He asked with a relaxed, feeling more comfortable in the Narnian wear than in his earth attire. Caspian's laugh was one of amusement as he finished dressing, sitting to tug on his boots as Edmund did the same.  
"No, no-one yet."

_**/Beep boop new story enjoy pls **_


	2. Chapter 2

"I have never seen a woman part of a crew before." Lucy said as they descended into a room by the King's quarters. Lysandra grinned, shutting the door and dropping the blanket from her shoulders as she gestured to Lucy to sit.  
"I am a personal friend of the King's. When he was to decide the crew to man the Dawn Treader, I... Invited myself along." She grinned mischeviously, and Lucy laughed.  
"I am glad. Being the only female on the ship would drive me mad." Lucy rolled her eyes. Lysandra hummed in agreement, pulling a tunic and a pair of trousers from her trunk.  
"I'm afraid I don't have any dresses, your Majesty. I hope you don't mind." She held out the dry clothes, and Lucy accepted them with a shrug.  
"As long as it's dry and warm."

They dressed at their own pace, and Lysandra insisted on seating Lucy at the small desk, doing her hair in intricate braids to keep off her face.  
"It will be much easier to move about on deck if your hair stays put." Lysandra laughed, wrapping her own hair in a knot on her head. Lucy smiled at the older woman, standing with her. "Come, we'll wait for Caspian in the planning room."

The room in question was where Caspian had mapped their voyage, portraits of various men lined the walls.  
"How long has it been since Caspian took power, Lysandra?" Lucy asked, inspecting the papers pinned to the wall.  
"Three years, majesty. Call me Lissa, please." She added, taking a seat in one of the window-seats.  
"Only if you call me Lucy." The younger replied with a chuckle. Lissa nodded in acknowledgement. "What has been done in those years? Has Narnia gained peace with many others?"  
Lysandra regaled the tales, pausing to comment every now and then. One particularly amusing tale about how the King of Archenland almost went to war with Caspian because Caspian did not wish to marry his daughter had Lucy almost in tears with laughter.

"My ears are burning." A new voice joined in mildly. Caspian himself stood at the door, arms folded, a look of amusement on his face.  
"Oh yes, Caspian. I was telling Lucy about your horrible morning persona." Lissa said earnestly, turning to Lucy. "His hair stands on end upon waking, and you can smell him from the other end of the vessel; his breath smells like the rear end of a minataur in the mornings!" Caspian flushed pink, and Lucy laughed, though it was clear Lysandra merely jested.  
"Does not." Caspian muttered defiantly as he and Edmund ventured into the room. "At least I don't snore."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Caspian, ladies don't snore." Lysandra scoffed, relaxing into her seat. A mischievous glint sparked in Caspian's eye, and Edmund inwardly chuckled. He had never seen his friend like this, it suited Caspian.

"The only lady to grace this ship boarded an hour ago."

"You little-!"

"Lady Lysandra, if you could refrain from throttling our King for ten minutes?" Edmund grinned, and Lysandra slumped back in her seat, arms crossed and a pout on her lips.  
"I'll deal with you later." She muttered, and Lucy grinned. Edmund rolled his eyes with amusement, as Caspian began to fill them in on what they were doing and presented them with their possessions from the Golden Age.

"Well this has been sufficiently boring." Lysandra mused as Caspian finished. He gave her an exasperated look, and she shut up with a cheeky smirk.  
"All that in three years?" Lucy asked in awe, Caspian smiling, not without modesty. "And have you found yourself a queen yet?"  
Edmund rolled his eyes behind Caspian, knowing this must be part of Lucy's obsession with finding herself a suitor.  
"No-one yet compares to your sister." The tips of Caspian's ears turned pink, and Lissa made a small gagging noise.  
"Sire, I've heard you're an excellent swordsman. Might I have the honour of escorting you from these... Sickening romantics we are forced to be in the company of and face you in a duel upon the deck?" Lissa asked, standing beside Edmund. The High King smirked, holding the door open for the woman.

**_/I should mention I have absolutely no idea how ships(actual ships. not fandom ships) work._**


	3. Chapter 3

"I will not go easy on you just because you are a woman, milady." He spoke as the ascended onto the deck. Lysandra drew her sword and grinned, noticing Caspian and Lucy had followed.

"I would not have it any other way, Majesty." And with a quick swing, Lysandra jumped into action. Edmund had anticipated the move, ducking with expert ease all the while drawing his own sword. The crew jumped out of the way, cheering for either opponent as the duel raged with playful fire. True to his word, Edmund did not hold back, meeting her blows with metallic clanging, only reigning in when there was a chance he could seriously injure or maim. Lysandra did the same, giving as good as she got. Using the stairs for her advantage, grinning as Edmund began to ascend them only to jump over the High King; yet he had anticipated it, and turned to catch her, one arm around her waist, her back to his chest and the sword at her neck.

"I believe that I win?" Edmund's grin was evident, and he released Lysandra. She laughed and bowed.  
"Ever a great opponent, your Highness. I gracefully accept a loss." She bowed, and Caspian laughed.  
"I believe that's the first time she's gracefully accepted anything, Ed." The crew roared with laughter, and Lysandra's grin spread across her face sheepishly. "You should be flattered."

"Oh, Caspian, dear Caspian. You lose with all the grace of a drunken baboon." Lysandra accepted the mug of ale handed to her, leaning against the railing. "Onward, then, Your Majesty. Show us how a royal gracefully accepts a loss."

Caspian looked over at Edmund, and the younger stood ready, sword twirled in an expert grip. With a laugh, Caspian vaulted himself over the railing of the staircase, sword sliding out of sheath with a metallic _shhhhwing _to meet Edmund's, in a ready block at the downward slice the King had delivered. Leather boots nimbly meeting smooth wooden deck, Caspian's balance was regained in less than a second, ducking as the sword of his opponent whipped above his head, both men laughing. The swords met again, once more, a third time, and Edmund jumped back as Caspian's sword bit at his shins. They faced each other with grins, circling, leaving the crew with bated breath before continuing the deadly playful dance. Where Edmund only needed one hand to control his sword's blows, Caspian required two; Edmund's appearance deceived him, for he was really a strong young lad. In a quick succession of moves, Caspian's sword was pressed to Edmund's neck, yet Edmund was not without win; his sword's tip pressed to Caspian's side in what could be a killing blow.

"You have grown stronger, my friend." Caspian laughed, placing a hand on Edmund's shoulder. Edmund ducked his head modestly, grinning.  
"It seems I have." He replied, and the crew cheered and laughed, bets won and lost over the duel.  
"Go on, then, Majesty!" A faun called. Caspian looked up in confusion.  
"Lady Lysandra, duel the King!" Another added.

Caspian's face cleared with understanding, and he looked to where Lysandra stood against the wooden barrier between ship and sea, mug of ale in hand. A slow smirk formed as the cheers and pleading increased, and finally, she drained her mug, passing it to Lucy as she pulled out her sword. The crew roared in approval, bets were placed, and Lysandra and Caspian began circling each other, swords drawn.

"How about we make this a lesson, for Her Majesty?" Lysandra asked casually, as if she and her king were not about to duel. Her answer was a raised eyebrow, and Lysandra smiled sweetly, raising her voice. "You see, High Queen Lucy, you were taught by men to fight, correct? However, all men have a learning curve." She added at the reply nod from the young queen.  
"What learning curve?" Caspian asked, a genuine frown of confusion crossing his face as their swords met once, twice, three times. Lysandra's grin grew mischievous, and now all the crew were waiting for an answer.

"Men are not women."

An uproar of laughter and comments met her cheeky words _("Damn well we ain't women!" "I should bloody 'ope not!" "Wasso good 'bout bein' a woman, eh?")_, and she ducked a particularly vicious blow from her opponent, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.  
"How is that an advantage?" Lucy asked in earnest, sitting forward on her barrel as Caspian's thrust was met with an effortless block.  
"Well, dear, for one; height advantage. While the males are usually taller, this can be used against them, for example-" Her words cut off abruptly as Caspian's sword swung toward her again, yet she danced easily out of the way. It took Lucy a moment to grasp that _that_ had been the example, and she laughed. "Short height means nimble feet, highness. It's a dance, and everyone knows Caspian can't dance to save his life."  
The declaration was greeted with hoots and cheers, and Caspian chuckled, sword outstretched, ready for another blow. "Flexibility is another advantage, Lucy." Lysandra's conversationalist tone did not suit the atmosphere, not one bit. "Women are equally balanced, and this comes in excellent help to do something like-"  
Once more her words were cut off, Caspian charging at her. She ducked his sword, using the low momentum to hook a leg behind his and bring the young King crashing down. In a move of quick succession, Lysandra was straddling a befuddled Caspian's waist with his sword and hers on either side of his head.

"How does a royal gracefully admit defeat, King Caspian?"

Both were breathing heavily, and there was laughter, cheers and groans all around, bets handed over as Caspian grinned at the loss. Lysandra rolled off him. She handed him his sword and he outstretched a hand to help her up.  
"A royal never gracefully accepts defeat, milady. We keep fighting until we win." Caspian's words were laced with amusement and jest, and much of the crew cheered aloud as he pulled her up.

**_/two chapters in one day? Quelle surprise! I should also mention I have no idea how to write fight scenes with swords. I'm making it up as a go along, people. feel free to correct my mistakes. _**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, back to work, break's over." Drinian called, and Caspian rolled his eyes, Lysandra stowing her sword and accepting a second mug of ale. It was just then that a snooty voice reached her ears.  
"... Contact the British Consul, have you all arrested for kidnapping!" She turned to face Eustace as he walked right into Caspian's solid form, practically bouncing off.  
"Kidnapping? I thought we rescued you." An eyebrow was lifted in amusement. Lysandra leaned against the rails, beside Reepicheep, Edmund and Lucy.  
"What's a... _Ritish Console?" _She asked in confusion, and Lucy chuckled.  
"It's 'British Consul.'" She corrected, and Lysandra nodded, about to open her mouth to correct her question when Reepicheep spoke up.  
"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" He mused, almost affectionately. Edmund rolled his eyes with a dark look at his cousin.  
"He's just getting warmed up." He handed his mug off to Lucy, standing to restrain his cousin when-

"LAND HO!"

Caspian abandoned his lecture from Eustace, both Kings running to the prow of the ship with Drinian. Lucy, Reepicheep and Lysandra looked over the side of the ship as the Lone Islands came into view.  
"Man the long boats!" A minataur called, and Lucy, Lysandra and Reepicheep jumped into action. Eustace stood aside, looking unsure of what to do. Lysandra paused in her actions, and moved to stand aside with the young boy.  
"Come on, Lad. You're coming ashore with us." The words were meant to encourage the boy, but all she got was a look of disdain.  
"So? I am not hired help, woman, you can bloody well control your own-"  
"Eustace!" The sharp bark came from Edmund, a thunderous look on his face. Eustace shrank back, Lysandra even flinching a little at the High King's authoritarian presence. He may have been younger than her, and his anger directed at the snotty brat of a child next to her, but in that moment, Edmund held himself like a King ten years his senior and Lysandra flinched a little at the sharp command. Knowing what she did of the High King's past, she knew his appearance was deceiving; he had lived until his late thirties in the Golden Age, Edmund was definitely more mature than he looked.  
"What do _you _want?" _The nerve! L_ysandra thought as Eustace spoke back to his cousin. Edmund's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, back straight, glaring down at Eustace.  
"You're going to apologize to Lady Lysandra, and then you're going to shut up and help with the boats." His tone of voice and stern expression left no room for argument, yet apparently the little twit found some.  
"I will not! You can't tell me what to do. I will not apologize to a simple maidservant, either." His last word faltered under Edmund's looming form, and Lysandra placed a hand on the angered Royal's shoulder.  
"It's quite alright, Your Majesty." He visibly relaxed under her calming touch, and faced her instead of Eustace.  
"It really isn't, Lady. This _child_ has been needing a lesson in manners for a long while." He replied, his hand clenching and unclenching around the hilt of his sword.  
"You're sorely mistaken, I believe it is you who needs the lesson in manners." Eustace spoke up again, and Edmund closed his eyes, taking a calming breath, muttering something like _'Aslan give me strength..._' under his breath. Lysandra turned to the young boy, crossing her arms.  
"You watch your tone, boy. Your cousin is a High Royal here. He was there at Narnia's Golden Age, helped break Narnia out of Telmarine Rule, and now he is here again. The only authority higher than him is the Great Aslan. You will have some respect, child." She snapped sharply, and Eustace scoffed.  
"In England, he's nothing. Can't even sign up for the army! What kind of a King is that?" Eustace had a self-satisfied smirk on his face, and by the way Edmund half shrank from his elegant posture, Lysandra could see the words hit him hard.  
"Well, England will suffer many losses without such a great soldier in their high ranks. " She was quick and curt in her reply, and Edmund sent a grateful smile her way.

"Ed, what's going on?" Lucy had joined now, standing next to her brother, a look of concern on her face.  
"The rude twit of a cousin thought it would be alright to insult Lady Lysandra." Edmund's explanation was short and to the point. Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but found Eustace inspecting Lysandra closely.

"Heterochromia." He said finally, and all three turned to look at him in confusion. There was a small, smug smirk on his little face, and a cruel glint in his eyes. "It's the name we have for people with different eye colours. Freaks like you."  
A few things happened at once. Lysandra recoiled, keeping her gold and blue eyes downcast. Edmund stepped forward with a murderous look on his face as Lucy struggled to hold him back, eventually requisitioning the help of a nearby minataur to keep him from strangling his cousin. Reepicheep, who had been listening to the argument as he went about his duties, jumped on a barrel in front of Eustace, sword pointing at his face, words slow and angry; "You _dare _insult Lady Lysandra on a vessel upon which _you_ are the guest and _she _is the Host's close friend?"  
"Reep, go back to your duties." Lysandra's voice was soft, commanding, though her head was still downcast. Reepicheep stared at her for a few moments before stowing his sword with one last angry look at Eustace and heading back to his duties. "Edmund, if Tavros lets you go, can I trust you will not throttle the boy? Compose yourself, please, your majesty."  
Edmund struggled for a few moments, before going still and nodding stiffly. Lysandra nodded to the minataur, and he released the high King's arms, returning to his duties as Edmund stood, glaring icily at his relative.  
"Well played, Eustace. Well played." Was the only thing she said to the terrified boy, before leaving them to oversee the longboats. Edmund left with one last cold look at his cousin to speak with Caspian; The King had looked over at the brief scuffle as he talked strategy with Drinian, but Lysandra had appeared to be in control of things.  
Lucy's look of disappointment had no effect on Eustace as he dusted himself off, but it did silence him as Lucy stood by him.

"Ed, come here." Caspian called to his friend, nodding to the prow of the ship. Edmund followed, still exhibiting an aura of anger, so much so that even Drinian flinched as the High King stalked past him.  
"Yes?" His voice was stiff, and he had a cold, expressionless look about him. Caspian put a hand on his shoulder, frowning in concern.  
"What has been said to anger you so, friend? Was the altercation more serious than I thought?" Caspian asked, speaking freely now that the crew could not hear them. Edmund sighed and shook his head.  
"I do apologize for my relative, Caspian. He's been nothing but an ill-mannered ass the whole time he has been here." Edmund said after a few moments; his words did not ease Caspian's concerns.  
"Was something said?" He asked, and then: "Where's Lissa?"  
Edmund leant against the intricately carved railing, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Eustace said something horrible about her eyes."  
Caspian's jaw clenched, his fist tightening on his friend's shoulder before letting go and walking briskly down the stairs, past questioning glances and to Lissa's quarters.

_**/Am I making her too Mary-Sue? Let me know. Anyhoo, any of you seen the lovely Ben Barnes in Easy Virtue? His character's nickname is Panda. It's so cute. He sings. Has those big brown eyes. guh. Perfect man. **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Lissa?" There was a soft knock on the door, Caspian's concerned voice echoing through the wood. Lissa made no move to open the door, but Caspian pushed it open anyway. Shutting it gently behind him, he looked around the room, only to see Lysandra sitting on the bed, hair loose and eyes downcast. Caspian sat next to his friend, sighing.  
"What did that nasty brat say to you?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her. With gentle movements, he tucked her hair behind her ears, revealing her face. Fingers tenderly traced the intricate scarring, before cupping her face gently. Lysandra's eyes were nothing short of beautiful, a combination of molten lava and the water of the mythical Country of the great lion.  
Right now, though, they had a sense of numb coldness to them; emotionless. Caspian frowned, the arm around his friend tightening as he repeated the question. "Lissa, what did he say?"  
"Nothing short of the truth, Caspian. I am a freak, nothing more, nothing less." Her lips moved, words fell out, but there was no emotion.  
Knowing what he did of her past, for he had been the one to find her on Aslan's orders, he knew how her eyes were a weakness to her; an... Achilles (_was that the right word?_) heel, like the earth children spoke of.  
"You are the most exquisite creature, my friend. Freak is the wrong word; it connotes bad. _Freak _was my uncle. _Freak_ was the white witch. You are no freak." Caspian pulled her close, her head tucked under his chin, one hand stroking her hair gently, the other on her back. After a few moments, he felt her arms wrap around him; small hands fisting in the fabric of his tunic, holding tight to her comfort, to her friend.  
"I feel a fool for allowing him to get to me." She mumbled. Caspian smiled softly.  
"Not a fool. Human." He corrected.  
"_Ahem."_  
They sprang apart, looking to the door. Edmund stood there, face red, eyes averted.  
"Ed?" Caspian asked, standing. Edmund looked up, almost sheepish, as if he had interrupted something at the wrong time.  
"The longboats are ready. Your weapons are on deck, both of you." Here he hesitated, before walking over to where Lysandra sat on the edge of the bed and kneeled before her, taking her hand. "Lady Lysandra, I apologize for my relative's behaviour. This new world is a shock to him, but that is no excuse for the way he is acting. I crave your forgiveness, my lady."  
Lysandra was taken aback. The High King was kneeling to _her, _begging her forgiveness for actions that were not his. Caspian, on the other hand, had never been more proud of his friend; a true king of Narnia, treating his people as his equal, even, as his actions showed, as someone of higher authority.  
"Please, your majesty, it was not your words or actions, you have no need to apologize. please, rise. I will not have the High King kneel to me." Lysandra said hurriedly, flustered as she tugged him up gently. "Please, your majesty. Your relative's behaviour is not yours to bear."  
"I thank you for thinking so highly of me, Lady." Edmund smiled at the woman he hoped he could call friend, releasing her hands and turning to Caspian. "Come on, then. The thrill of adventure awaits!"  
Caspian laughed, grabbing the arms of his friends and tugging them up onto the deck.

The crew reached the Lone Islands just as the sun began to set, and Lysandra had purposefully sat in the longboat that did not contain a rather rude boy. Caspian helped her onto land, grinning cheekily as he bowed low mockingly. Lysandra laughed and tugged his hair, skipping forward to catch up with Lucy.  
"I see she's back in good spirits." Eustace muttered, as if the idea was displeasing. Edmund turned on him with a dark glare, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him out of earshot.  
"Listen here, you little brat. If you say one rude word to anyone for the rest of our time here, I'll leave you on the Lone Islands. Maybe I'll just throw you overboard." Edmund said in a low voice. Eustace flinched.  
"You wouldn't." Yet the younger's voice was uncertain. Edmund just stared at him, one dark eyebrow rising.  
"Wouldn't I?"  
And with that, the High King walked back to Caspian, a smile on his face.  
"Listen." Lucy frowned suddenly, and everyone went silent. "Where are all the people?"  
A loud bell rang, followed by the squawking of birds. Caspian lifted his crossbow, but there was no need.  
"Reepicheep, take your men and secure the area. If we're not back by dawn, send a party." Caspian nodded to Edmund, Lucy, Lysandra, and (by reluctant default) Eustace. Reepicheep went about his duties, leaving the small group to enter the small town centre.

The town centre was devoid of all life. But Caspian knew where to go. The town hall would have some sort of clue as towhere everyone was. The town hall became their destination, but Eustace kept darting about behind them, peeking in broken windows and doors.  
"Yeah, looks like there's no-one in, think we should head back?" He called, and Lysandra's fist clenched around her sword hilt.  
"Is his voice always so annoying?" She asked softly, and Lucy giggled.  
"Do you want to come over here and guard... Something?" Edmund rolled his eyes, staring at the younger boy as he ran over.  
"Ah, yes, good idea, cousin." He nodded, standing like an expectant puppy as they were about to enter the town hall. Caspian sighed, pulling out his short-sword and handing it to Eustace.  
"Oh, right, of course. Don't worry. I've got it." He 'reassured'. Lysandra rolled her eyes, and the four entered the town hall. It was an ominous place, dark and musty, barely any light as the sun faded away. Edmund pulled out his torch as they reached a book in the centre of the hall.  
"Who are these people?" Edmund asked softly.  
"Their names are crossed out... Looks like some sort of... Flea." Lucy added. Caspian frowned, a troubled look on his face.  
"Slave traders." He said grimly. Lysandra opened her mouth to respond, but there was no time; with clanging and shouts, people whom Lysandra suspected to be the slave traders in question descended upon them, and there was a battle in full swing until a girl's scream echoed through the hall.  
Lysandra looked around, expecting Lucy to be hurt, but Lucy was in one piece- the scream had come from the door. From Eustace.  
"Unless you wanna hear this one squeal like a girl again, I suggest you drop your weapons." The man with the dagger to Eustace's neck called.  
"Eustace." Edmund glared at his cousin.  
"Like a girl?!" The other was too occupied with the insult.  
"Now!" The trader yelled. Lucy threw down her sword with a glare, the others gently placing their blades on the floor. "Tie 'em up."  
"Listen here, you insolent fool! I am _your king!" _Caspian struggled against his bonds, and one of the traders slapped Edmund.  
"You'll pay for that." the young king snarled.  
"Actually..." A new voice entered, and the traders fell silent. "Someone else is going to pay. For all of you."  
Lysandra looked over to where voice was coming from. This man must be the leader of the slave traders, and his voice sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. "Take those three to the market, lock the men up."  
"No! Lucy!" Edmund struggled, as did Lucy, crying for her brother, yet Lysandra did not struggle.  
"Lissa-" Caspian called, yet there was no panic in his voice. He stood tall, and Lysandra turned her head toward him. "Take care of them."  
Lysandra nodded at the order, and though Caspian began to struggle against his bonds again, she did not.

'The Market' was a podium set up in the town square, and humans and creatures alike were chained to the wall behind it.  
"If you wish to keep that hand I suggest you remove it from my person." The smooth, calm, cold voice came from Lysandra, and their measly procession stopped and turned to face them. Lysandra's captor grinned wolfishly, his hand running further down her back.  
"Nah, don't fink I will, luv. Yer rather nice, innit? Why does the king keep ya 'round? Play-fing?" His rotting breath hit her shoulder, and as his hand dipped further down her back, Lysandra lifted her foot and stomped as hard as she could on his. Her elbow came back, hitting him in the stomach, and she turned, hooking her leg behind his and bringing him down, just like she had done Caspian on the Dawn Treader. He went down with a thud, but that didn't stop Lysandra.  
Before any of the captors could stop her, she brought her foot down on his shoulder, putting all her weight into the move. Even Lucy and Eustace flinched at the resounding crack and the scream that came from the man on the ground.  
"You were warned."  
A shiver ran down Lucy's spine. That voice was Lysandra's, but it was cold and ruthless.  
A hand shot out, grabbing Lysandra's now free hair. She gave a cry, buckling under the pain as the dealer tugged her close. A grin graced his face, and he laughed.  
"You're gonna be a great sale, I can smell it. They always like it when there's something to break." He chuckled, connecting another link of chain to Lysandra's wrists and adding it to a metal collar around her neck. Another two chains were attached to her ankles, and one, finally, as a leash.  
"I think I'll be the one doing the breaking." She snarled, "Starting with you. Use those perfect teeth while you still got 'em."  
"Now, now, bright eyes. You just walk on, we'll sort it out later." He handed the leash off to another captor, who tugged on it roughly. Lysandra stumbled forward, and their procession moved again. Soon they were chained to the wall with the other prisoners, left in the cold for the night.  
"Lissa?" Lucy mumbled softly. The older woman had her head back against the wall, eyes closed and knees pressed to her chest. She hummed in answer, not moving.  
"Why did you goad those guards? I know what they're doing is wrong... But what if they leave me and Eustace alone? What if they take you away and hurt you?" Lucy whispered frantically, keeping her voice low and movements subtle so as not to attract the attention of the guard.  
"They're focused on me, majesty. As I am older and in charge of your protection, it is my duty to willingly put my body in front of yours." Her lips barely moved, and her tone barely audible; Lysandra did not shift in her position, for she was chained the most. "They will take more of a liking to breaking me than you. You will be as safe as you can possibly be in this situation. Get some rest, Lucy. Reep will be here at dawn."  
Tears sprang to Lucy's eyes. Lysandra was willing to lay down her life for a mostly absent queen and her twit of a cousin. In a slow move, Lucy rested her head on the older woman's shoulder and closed her eyes, mumbling a thank you before falling to sleep.

_**/Beep boop thank you all for following and favouriting I am glad you all enjoy. Special thanks to VeryBerry96 for constantly reviewing. **_

_**P.S. Ben Barnes in Killing Bono holy jesus IRISH ACCENT. He is such a good actor I s2g. Extra long chapter because I'm on exams currently and won't get to post again until next week. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Edmund woke to the sound of Caspian kicking at the cage, trying to get it open. The younger rubbed his head with a yawn, noting Caspian's stormy aura. "What's happened?" Edmund asked, sitting up. Caspian jerked his head toward the small window.  
"Look to the left, you'll see Lucy and... What they've done to Lysandra." Caspian growled, kicking at the door again, boots hitting uselessly against the metal. Edmund scaled the wall, holding onto the bars of the window and following Caspian's orders. It took a few moments, but he spotted Lucy. She seemed relatively unharmed, but they'd chained Lysandra up extensively, almost like a dog. Edmund's hands clenched around the bars, understanding Caspian's anger.  
"We'll get out of here and help her." Edmund reassured.  
"We need to get out of here." Caspian sighed, his shoulders drooping.  
"It's impossible." A new voice joined, scaring the two of their wits.

"Lucy. Majesty, awake." Lysandra murmured. Her voice was tired yet alert, and she nudged Lucy awake gently as other prisoners began to get untied. Each one was handed off to a trader, holding them in place behind the podium, ready for sale as the square filled with potential buyers.  
"Now, Majesty, whatever happens, remain calm and poised." Lysandra murmured, holding herself tall. "Do not speak unless spoken to. The docile ones go for less of a price and have longer sales. They'll go last."  
"I-"  
"Oi, shu'up there!" The trader backhanded Lysandra, but she did not make a sound. Holding herself high, Lysandra merely straightened her head, flicking it back to get her hair off her face. The trader smirked, but flinched in shock when Lysandra spat blood in his face.  
"You'll pay for that, you little-" He started, raising the whip in his hand.  
"Carlos! Not before sales!" The main salesman barked, and Carlos lowered his whip, glaring at Lysandra before trudging off, wiping his face.  
Finally, the square was full, and sales started. Lysandra was pulled up on stage, fighting and struggling all the way, and there were appreciative murmurs and whistles. "Yeah, tha's righ', Lads! A fully grown one!" The salesman called, his arm tightening around her upper shoulder. "She's strong- we all know they're the best to break in!" Appreciative laughs, and Lysandra spoke.  
"I think I'll be the one doing the breaking. Starting with... You." She went to stomp on his foot, but he danced out of the way with a chuckle.  
"Easy, bright eyes!" He laughed, the crowd echoing. "She's fulla fire! Look 'ere, wha' she did to Marco!" He pointed to the captor she'd maimed earlier. He was standing by the stage, looking rather ill. Lissa had shattered part of his collarbone and crushed his shoulder, and his arm rested across his stomach in a sling. There were scratches on his face and neck from the rubble, and Lysandra grinned cheekily.  
"I warned him what would happen if he didn't keep his hand to himself. It's not set, properly, by the way. It will get infected, heal wrong, or even need amputation." Her voice was mild and smooth, and the crowd started looking wary.  
"Awrigh', le's start the biddin', ay?" The salesman called before the crowd could get too deterred from the sale. Prices were called from left, right and center, until finally a recognizable voice broke through.  
"I'll take her off your hands. I'll take them all off your hands!" Reepicheep's proclamation was followed by shouts of '_FOR NARNIA!'_and the reveal of his men, instantly waging war on the traders. Lucy was freed, as was Eustace, Edmund and Caspian, and the three Narnians launched themselves into the short-lived fight.

Lysandra, however, was forgotten. Pushed aside by a flailing trader, her extensive bindings prevented her from helping, and she fell off the stage, her head hitting the ground, an instant black out inevitable. It was only as they made their way through the town to the boats did Edmund notice his missing friend.  
"Caspian, where's Lissa?" He asked, confused. Caspian turned and paused, a frown on his face. He was sure he had seen Lysandra fighting alongside Edmund.  
"Is she not with you, friend?" Caspian asked, and in an instant, they, alongside Reepicheep and Tavros the minataur ran back to the Town Square.  
They found Lysandra exactly where she'd fallen, hair soaked in red from her injury, bruises where the chains tightened around her neck, wrists and ankles. Reepicheep was the first there, unlocking and freeing her from the chains. Caspian was next, sliding his arms under her body and lifting her. Her head lolled against his chest, and Lucy ran forward with a gasp. Edmund helped tilt Lysandra's head back, and a drop of Lucy's healing cordial met Lysandra's lips. It took a few moments, but Lysandra's eyes flew open, and her hands shot up and wrapped around Caspian's neck.  
"Put me down, you fool- oh!" It was then she realised who she was strangling. Caspian raised an eyebrow at her, and she let go of his neck, patting his shoulder. "Caspian. Right. Hello, friend."  
"Are you quite alright?" He asked in concern, pleased to see her injuries were no longer leaking blood.  
"I do feel a bit dizzy. If you would put me down, Caspian, I would be much obliged, otherwise I feel yesterday's meal may make a re-appearance." At that, her feet were planted firmly on the ground, Caspian darting away as Edmund reached out to steady her.  
"I have learned the hard way to obey her orders." Caspian explained to Lucy, and the younger woman giggled as Edmund offered Lysandra his arm. Lysandra glared playfully at Caspian, accepting the outstretched arm.  
"Thank you, your high majesty. It is nice to know chivalry does still exist in _some _nobles." Lysandra grinned, and the two walked on, Caspian offering his arm to Lucy, following in a similar fashion.

**_/Beepboop just finished my exams. Enjoy. Finding more out about Lissa soon._**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, aboard the ship, most of the crew sat on deck, laughing and sharing stories as they devoured the perishables donated by the Lone Islands, now under Lord Bern's care. Edmund took his plate, sitting by Lysandra. Both were comfortable seated on the stairs, Edmund's posture regal and straight, while Lysandra relaxed against the banister, one leg spread across the step she sat on, the other bent at the knee and resting on the step below.

"Hello, Majesty!" Lysandra grinned at Edmund, seated two steps above her, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Please, milady. Edmund or Ed. Any friend of Caspian's is one of mine." Edmund reiterated, as he had said twice on the walk through the Lone Islands. Lysandra chuckled, conceding with a nod.  
"Alright, Ed. Call me Lissa." She insisted, moving her food around her plate. "Tell me, Ed, why is it you seat yourself with a lowly crew member and not with your sister and brother?"  
"Eustace is not my brother; he is also below, claiming to be ill. And you are hardly a lowly crew member." Edmund scoffed, returning to his meal. Lysandra laughed softly, taking a swig from the bottle of wine being passed around before handing it off to Edmund.  
"Forgive me, allow me to clarify." She accepted the bottle again after Edmund's sip of the strong wine, passing it back to the other crew members. "I meant Caspian. You clearly hold my lord in high regard, as he does you. The King, as you know, does not have family; when he first spoke of you to me, I thought perhaps he was talking about a brother or other kin." Lysandra explained, and almost on cue, they both turned to look where Caspian sat, on barrels by the ship's mast, Lucy and Drinian on either side. Caspian appeared to be pointing out the constellations to Lucy, both laughing as Drinian rolled his eyes and corrected Caspian's words.  
"Yes, I do suppose I see him as another brother. I am grateful he thinks of me in such high regard, although I sometimes feel as if I am not worthy of it." Edmund smiled ruefully, finishing off his meal and placing his empty plate to the side. Lysandra did the same, stacking her plate on top of his before altering her position on the stair, mirroring her original relaxed stance so she could see Edmund better.  
"Nevertheless, I still do not understand why you have chosen to dine with me." Lysandra replied, a genuine look of curiosity written on her face. Edmund's smile grew sheepish.  
"I must admit, my intentions were solely to pacify my own curiosity and general nosiness." He chuckled, joined by his dining companion. "I had hoped to hear the story of how you and Caspian became friends."  
In an instant, her laugh trailed off, and her bright eyes took on a look of nostalgia and faraway sadness. "I will tell you the full story sometime, but please accept the compressed version." Lysandra reached for the bottle that had been passed to them again, swallowing a mouthful and handing it to Edmund. "I was in unfortunate circumstances at the time of the battle. Aslan stayed around after you left to send Caspian on a mission, to find me." Here she paused, passing the bottle back to the crew. "Caspian found me on the verge of death and brought me to Aslan as ordered. The mighty Lion healed my ailments, deeming me important if Caspian's reign was to be successful and peaceful." there was a note of finality in her voice, and Edmund was sure the story had ended.  
"I-"  
"Edmund!" Lucy called, waving at her brother excitedly. She was standing next the fauns, playing their pipes. "Edmund, don't you recognize it?" She cried, and his eyes grew wide in disbelief.  
"Is this-" Edmund asked, starting to stand.  
"The one we danced to at the coronation!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, and Edmund laughed. "Oh, do you remember, Ed?"  
"Peter was terrible. He stepped on Susan's feet!" He laughed, jumping over Lysandra's legs to meet his sister. In rehearsed, practiced moves executed with the grace of a King, he met her in a bow, and the crew formed space for the queen and her brother to dance upon the deck in merry tune, the crew clapping along with the pipes. As Lucy skipped in a circle, she grabbed Caspian's arm and dragged him to the dance, teaching him the steps as Edmund found himself in front of Lysandra, bowing with an extended hand.  
"It's a four person dance, milady, and you are the only other graceful being on this ship." He smiled, and Lysandra laughed, allowing herself to be tugged up and taught the steps.  
As soon as the steps were learned, Edmund and Lucy initiated the dance, Caspian with the young queen and Lysandra with the High King. They twirled and skipped, dancing and laughing as the crew clapped and cheered them on. The swapping of partners, as per the dance, was clumsy, but Caspian and Lysandra caught each other, laughing as the catch ended in an accidental dip, Wolf-whistles echoed throughout the ship, and the two laughed good-naturedly, falling back into the dance with ease.  
Lysandra grinned, realising she had never seen Caspian so at ease. He was at a level of true peace and happiness with his friends at his side. Even before the voyage, his smile had never truly reached his eyes, not like this.  
He twirled her once more, right into Edmund's arms as he caught Lucy, and the tune drew to a close, the crew cheering and laughing as the kings, queen and lady took turns bowing and curtseying extravagantly before Drinian ushered everyone off to bed.

The King stayed on deck, however, resting his arms on the barrier and leaning forward, closing his eyes as the night wind cooled his sweat soaked skin, ruffling his hair.  
"I haven't danced like that since the ball at Archenland." Caspian smiled at Lysandra's words, humming in agreement as he felt her beside him.  
"We should go there. After the voyage. We'll stop by Archenland, visit our dear friends there." He murmured, and she made a noise in agreement.  
"Shadia will be pleased to see you in one piece. You know reluctant she was to let you on this voyage." Lysandra laughed and Caspian chuckled, resting an arm along her shoulders.  
"You mean _you._ She adored you." He stated, and she nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "She loved dressing you up and taking care of you."  
"Yes... I was actually thinking about that, Caspian." Lysandra's tone drifted away from airy nostalgia, serious now. Caspian nodded, allowing his silence to speak his answer. "Before we left Archenland, Shadia told me I could stay with her if I truly wanted. I was thinking... after the Voyage. I will take her up on the offer. I have never had a mother figure in my life before her, and she longs for a daughter. If I am no longer needed, I wish to journey to Archenland and take up residence with Nain and Shadia."  
"Oh..." Caspian's eyes opened, and though he looked sad at the prospect of his friend leaving his company, he put on a smile. Not as a King. As a friend. "If... If that is what makes you happy, then you may do as you please. You are my dear friend, Lysandra." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, hugging her tight before letting go. "I only wish for your happiness."  
"You're a ninny if you think I will not keep contact with you." Lysandra rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair, before stifling a yawn. Caspian chuckled, taking her by the arm, tugging gently along to their side-by-side quarters.  
"I know you will. Come now, bed."

**_/HEY HEY SO FEW THINGS RIGHT_**

**_-First: I haven't read the books since I was nine. I'm sixteen. You do the math. I honestly can't remember timelines and all that, so I'm fudging with them. Nain's in power now, and I can't remember if he has a wife or not, so I made Shadia. The name is of middle eastern origins, I'm pretty sure. I love it. I first heard it in a joke with my drama class I can't really explain. but the moral of this is THIS IS MILDLY AU SO I'M FUDGING AROUND WITH TIMELINES AND SHIZZ._**

**_-This is dedicated to my newfound friend, Sam! Hello, Sam! _**

**_-While I'm not gonna blackmail you guys into reviews (you know, "I WNT DIS MANY REVEWS B4 I UPLOAD PLS THANK") I do want to hear what you think so far. Please. (Less blackmail, more begging)_**

**_-Right now, both my arms are hurting and half-numb. Blood tests are a bitch, especially when the nurse sticks the needle in the wrong arm and has to pull it out and put a new one in the other. Moral is If there are mistakes, point 'em out. _**

**_-Again, I also don't have a clue how ships work. What the heckie deckie are all the parts called?_**

**_Toodles!_**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the ship resumed to normal, each member attending to their jobs. Edmund sat with a knife and the sword Lord Bern had presented Caspian with, who in turn had presented it to Edmund. Cleaning it, returning the sword to its original glory, Edmund felt a sense of nostalgia for old Narnia, their Golden Age. In a sense, Edmund did not feel as if he belonged in England; it was no longer his home. It didn't feel like home, not as being here in Narnia did. Home was feeling safe and loved, and that is what he felt amongst friends here. Not in England.

"It's going to be magnificent." Reepicheep said firmly as Edmund held up the sword to the light. "Do they come in a smaller size?" The mouse joked, and Edmund chuckled, resuming his cleaning.  
Lucy sat in the shade of the staircase, tailoring one of Lysandra's vests to fit her properly. She was a slight bit smaller than Lysandra, and the clothes hung loosely off her frame. Lucy looked up with a smile as passing crew members greeted her. Truly, this was her home, too. It had been her haven from the teasing of Edmund, whom she could now call her closest sibling. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers, Trumpkin, Caspian- everyone here was her family. Her true family. For there was no-one in England that understood her as the people of Narnia did- As the very land of Narnia did. She was home.

Caspian discussed their voyage with Drinian, for now they were entering the unmarked East Oceans- The thrill of adventure awaiting just beyond their vision. Caspian had been excited to go on this voyage, that was true. The unexpected arrival of his self-titled family had only made the journey that much more excitable, and it was journeys like these he wished continued forever. Lysandra's decision to leave upon journey's end, however, hung over him like a dark cloud; yet it only served more to his desire to enjoy these moments with his family as much as could.  
Lysandra sat up on the greatly carved dragon's head, swinging her legs and humming as the breeze ruffled her hair. Reepicheep had left Edmund to join her and now stood on the Dragon's snout, singing along as she hummed.

_"Where the sky and water meet, where the waves grow ever sweet, Doubt not, Reepicheep. To find all you seek, there is the utter East..."_  
"What do you think we'll find East, Reep?" Lissa asked, her legs stopping their rhythmic kicking against the sides of the dragon's head. Reepicheep turned with a small smile, for though he was small, he was older and wiser than she.  
"I can only hope we will find Aslan's Country." He replied, and Lysandra decided she was okay with that answer.  
"Me too, Reep. Me too." She smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Reepicheep stood straight, looking over Lysandra's shoulder. She turned her head, following his line of sight to see Eustace ducking below decks.  
"Hullo, what's he up to?" Reepicheep mused, hopping over Lysandra and following Eustace down. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Do be careful, Lissa." Caspian called up from the base of the elegantly carved Dragon. Lysandra looked down, smiling, before climbing down.  
"I'm always careful, Caspian, dear." She patted his head, grinning. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, laughing when Lysandra pushed him playfully, "I am!"

A sound of a scuffle drew their eyes to the deck below, seeing Reepicheep duelling with- was that Eustace?  
"Oh dear. Should we help?" Lysandra contemplated as Eustace swung the knife and promptly lost his balance.  
"No, no, can't you see what Reep's doing?" Caspian asked, amusement written all over his features. Lysandra listened to what Reepicheep was saying _("Stop flapping your wings like a drunk bird! Lunge with your left!")_ and realised Reepicheep was teaching Eustace to fight properly.  
"That mouse is a meddling little rodent." She laughed affectionately and Caspian nodded in agreement. Just then, there was a scream as Eustace fell into a basket, but the scream had not come from the other-worlder.

"Look!" Lucy exclaimed, and everyone turned to watch as a small girl in a purple dress crawled out of the basket. One of the crew members that they had picked up on the Lone Islands stepped forward, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Gael?" Rhince asked, before sighing and stepping forward to hold his daughter close. Caspian started to descend the stairs, when Drinian stepped forward, orange in hand.

"Looks like we have an extra crew member." He smiled, holding the orange out to Gael. She shyly accepted it, smiling at Drinian, and Lucy stepped forward to welcome Gael aboard and look after her as Rhince and the rest of the crew resumed their work. Lysandra turned with a grin at Caspian.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She merely sauntered past him, her grin turning cheeky. "_What?" _

"Seems like you should watch yourself, my king. The womenfolk are over taking this ship." She joked, and Caspian laughed.

"Three hardly constitutes as a threat." He followed her down the stairs, rolling his eyes.

"You're wrong there. Soon you'll be finding hairpins and lacy night-things all over the ship!"

Caspian's only answer was a laugh so full that the crew in the immediate vicinity stared in confusion, wondering what had their King in such merry spirits, seeing only Lysandra walking away with a satisfied grin on her face.

**_/FILLER CHAPTER HEY HEY I wrote this as I had hair-dye making my room smell of chemicals, word of advice, kids, don't dye your hair because once you start it's hard to stop. I've been dying mine red since the ass-end of 2009. _**

**_So, I'm on holidays next week, for two weeks. I'm hoping to finish writing this story during that time, and if my indecisive muse doesn't decide to make a U-turn and change directions for where I've planned this story, there might be a sequel! Yay! The sequel is going to be completely AU from the books/movies. As in, not following canon storylines like I am with this one. If you guys would be interested in a sequel, let me know! _**

**_Anyhoo, because you're all so lovely to me, (I've been checking the traffic graph. SO MANY READERS WHOA HI), next chapter is Lysandra's story. Because every good fanfic needs a flashback/story telling sequence._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Just a little note before we start, and I'll blab on as usual at the end. Whenever you see ~(location)~, that's a flashback. When you see this ~~~The Beach~~~, they're on the beach telling the story. AND ONWARDS! _**

* * *

After another few days at sea and a minor storm, land was spotted in the distance as the sun started its slow descent.  
"Looks uninhabited." Caspian murmured, passing the telescope to Edmund.  
"Your decision?" Edmund asked, surveying the land. Caspian was right- for there appeared to be nothing on this island but lush woodlands and forests.  
"We'll spend the night on-shore, search the island in the morning." Caspian replied after a few moments, taking the telescope back from Edmund. Drinian went about organizing the land-party, while Edmund went to tell the ladies of their plans.

That night on shore, the crew scattered amongst the beach, huddled in small groups around the two bonfires. The three Royals, Lady, Captain and mouse sat together, warming themselves by the fire and eating their meals with conversation and laughter. After their dinner, the small faction relaxed, rolling out their mats and blankets, resting against them as they observed the stars.  
"Lissa?" Edmund had taken a seat on one side of her, Caspian and Lucy on the other. Lysandra turned from the stars, her questioning silence and multi-coloured gaze his answer. "If you wish, could you tell me the story of how you became friends with Caspian?"  
Caspian, on the other side of Lysandra, tensed. She rarely spoke of her past, and he did the same, for it was a troublesome time. Yet Lysandra remained lax, a hand running through dark locks the only sign of her hesitation. Lucy, too, had sat up on her mat, blanket around her shoulders making for warmth as she turned her curious gaze on Lysandra.  
"It's... It's not an easy story, Ed. Nevertheless, I will tell it." Lysandra sat up, and Caspian did too, moving closer to her, ready to comfort and cease the story telling if it got too hard for her. Edmund sat straight, complete attention on Lysandra. "However, it is better if Caspian starts, for his mission led us to become friends."  
Caspian nodded, and with a deep breath, began to tell his story.

**_~Castle Courtyard, Two years ago~_**

"Walk with me, my son." Aslan's great head tipped back, mane rippling in the waking sunlight. Caspian complied, walking alongside the Mighty Lion with his hands clasped behind his back. Aslan had returned, the reason for which Caspian felt he was about to be told.  
"You have come far in the course of one year, Caspian. I am proud of you." Aslan's deep, rumbling voice held affectionate warmth, yet before Caspian could humbly accept the praise, he continued. "Yet you are without companion. Without friend, to whom you share your secrets and fears with. A friend to keep you a level-headed ruler of Narnia interested only in the welfare of your people."  
It was here the Lion stopped walking, facing the Western Woods, changing topic entirely. "I have a task you must complete."  
"Anything you command, Most High Majesty." Caspian immediately responded, for he would walk headfirst into danger unarmed if Aslan required it of him.  
"You must leave immediately. In the Western Woods, you will find a small cottage. Ten paces east of that cottage, there is cellar. You are to bring what is in there to me. I will wait here for your return. Take with you the noble mouse Reepicheep and two of your best men." Aslan's words were met with a bow, and Caspian immediately went to his task, calling upon his men, setting out by mid-morning.

**_~~~The Beach~~~_**

"Lissa, would you like to take over?" Caspian murmured, and Lysandra nodded, wrapping her blanket tight around her shoulders, her side flush against Caspian's for heat and comfort as she told the story.

**_~The Cottage~_**

In the cellar of the cottage, there was a young woman. Her dark hair was cropped close to her head, skin pale. The dress she wore was tattered, the hem jagged and uneven, baring her scraped knees and dirty legs. She was so very thin, yet not so that she could slip out of the manacles bracing her wrists and ankles. Her captor had not been there for days, and a small, empty bowl and dry mug showed she had been without food and drink for several days.  
She rested against the rocky wall, unable to find the strength in her own body to support herself. The cellar door above and the stairs she could not reach were the only man-made objects in this place; the room had merely come to be like a pumpkin, with the insides scraped out to make a hollow. Dirt and rocks made up the room, and the girl was chained to the corner immediately parallel to the stairs.  
She was woken from her light sleep at the sound of voices and the whinny of horses. Scrambling back into the corner as far as she could, she strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

_"Ten paces east, milord?" _that was not her captor's voice- had he brought someone to home?  
_"Yes, Reep. There." _This second voice had a slight accent, yet the girl did not recognize it. There was silence for a few moments, before something began to beat against the cellar door. The girl gasped, shrinking into the corner as light flooded into the room.  
"Hello?" The second voice called, and the girl heard his footsteps thudding against the stairs. "Is anyone-" His words cut off as he spotted the girl, her chains glinting dully in the midday sun.  
"W-Who's there?" The girl called, her voice high-pitched with fear. "L-Lord Rellion?"

Caspian frowned. The girl's face was directed at him, yet she asked who was there. "I am not Rellion, but I do not mean you harm. Come out of the dark, please, milady." He said softly, staying at the foot of the stairs. His two men and Reepicheep watched from above, confused and apprehensive.  
Hesitantly, the girl shuffled forward, into the light, and it took all of Caspian's restraint not to gasp in horror as realized why she had asked.  
Her eyes were pale and white, marred by scars, around and on her eyes. She was blind. Caspian stepped forward slowly, kneeling in the dirt in front of the girl. She did not change her position, yet she felt his presence. He took her cold, pale hands in his large, warm ones, and she made a small sound.  
"What is your name?" He asked gently, and she ducked her head, hiding her eyes.  
"L-Lysandra." She stuttered. Caspian placed a hand on her cheek, and she stilled.  
"I am Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia. I have been sent here by the lion Aslan to save you." He explained, and Lysandra gasped, bowing her head again.  
"I am so sorry, your Majesty, for behaving incorrectly, please forgive me." She scrambled back from the light, kneeling in the dirt, head bowed.  
"Please, please." Caspian's hands caught her arms, stalling her movements. "Reepicheep, if you would remove the chains from Miss Lysandra?"  
"Yes, sire." Reepicheep pattered forward, picking the locks. The chains fell away with loud clatters, revealing purple bruises on her ankles and wrists.  
"Cillian, Queen Lucy's cordial is in my pack on Destrier's saddle. Bring it forth." Caspian ordered the Telmarine that had pledged allegiance to Narnia. The Cordial was brought forth and handed to the King. He pulled off the stopper, a gentle hand on the back of Lysandra's head indicating to the woman she should tip her head back. "Open your mouth." He murmured, and she complied, allowing one drop of the fire-flower cordial to pass her lips.

Instantly, she felt fuller than she had in years. Her wrists and ankles no longer ached, nor did her eyes itch. The only ailment the cordial could not fix was her vision.

"Thank you, your majesty." Lysandra whispered, and Caspian closed the bottle, handing it back to Cillian. The King took off his cloak, wrapping it around her.  
"Are you able to walk, Miss?" He asked, standing. Lysandra used the wall to help her stand, yet when she took a few steps, her weak knees buckled underneath her, and she would have fallen, had Caspian not caught her. "Easy, milady. May I carry you?" He was nothing if not polite, and Lysandra gave a small nod. One arm fitted behind her knees, one supporting her back and he lifted her, carrying her easily into the small cottage. Setting her gently on the bed of the small room he saw, he covered her shivering form with the blanket.

"Thank you, my King." She murmured, pulling the blanket close with an awed look. Caspian sat on the edge of the bed, calling upon his men.  
"Cillian, you are to guard the entrance to the cottage. Roran, bring up some warm water and towels. Reepicheep, please ask the dryads to deliver the message to Aslan that we have found what he is looking for and will return within the next day." Each man (and mouse) went about their work. Caspian had shucked his gloves long ago, and now did the same with his chainmail and armor. The bowl of warm water was placed on the nightstand, and Caspian took one of the towels, dipping it in the bowl, taking Lysandra's hand.  
"I will clean only your face and arms. Upon return to my home a maid will see you are cared for better than I can. Is that alright?" His voice was gentle, uncertain, and this uncertainty was what made Lysandra trust him completely, as he gently cleaned the dirt from her face, warm fingers lingering on the scars.  
"Who is the coward that robbed you of your sight and inflicted these scars upon you?" Caspian frowned. Lysandra's first instinct was to avert her face from his vision, but his gentle grip cupping her chin prevented that.  
"L-Lord R-Rellion. I attempted escape and received punishment." Her eyes closed as he gently pressed the wet towel to them, and Caspian's frown grew.  
"Rellion shall be found and punished for his crimes." He said firmly. "Come now, you are clean, and you must soon rest. Are you hungry?" Caspian's tone was more gentle now as he placed the towel aside, his hands dropping to his lap.  
"I am just tired, Sire. The drink you administered to me seems to have sated my hunger and thirst for now." Lysandra murmured, and Caspian stood, helping her to feel comfortable in the bed and drawing the blankets up around her.  
"Rest, milady, for tomorrow we journey back to my home, and to the mighty creator Aslan."

**_~~~The Beach~~~_**

"Caspian saved me that day. If he had not found me, I surely would have died within the week. Rellion had been in the battle at the How, and his servant had been sustaining me, yet he had passed on unnoticed in the dead of night." Lysandra's head now rested on Caspian's shoulder, and his blanket wrapped around both their shoulders. An affectionate kiss was pressed to her temple, the way one would comfort a sibling or friend.  
"He was your white knight." Lucy murmured to herself.

**_~The Castle~_**

They reached the palace by dusk. Reepicheep and Cillian rode ahead on a white mare, Roran behind on the same, and Caspian and Lysandra on Destrier in between the procession. Lysandra sat in front of Caspian, his arms locked tight around her weak form. She gripped tight to the saddle, and Caspian tugged gently on the reins when he saw the white of her knuckles, clenched at Destrier's speed. Her head was tilted back to rest against his shoulder, and her eyes closed. She let out a large breath, and Caspian's brow creased in concern.  
"Are you alright, milady?" He asked, tugging gently on the reins and bringing Destrier to a brisk trot as they neared the palace in the fading sunlight. A small smile lit up her face.  
"Forgive me for worrying his majesty. There was once a time I thought I would never see the light of the sun again. While I can still not see it, to feel it warming my bones, to feel the wind rushing through me, I would weep with joy if not for my disfigured and malfunctioned eyes, and with the additional fact that I already must look a fool in front of the King." Her words were gentle as they entered the palace gates.

"You have made no fool, Lady. I admire your strength, for someone who has been through as much should find it hard to hold themselves high, yet you do so more and more as I am allowed to know more of you." Caspian replied with a smile of his own.

Roran and Cillian had dismounted their steeds, and Roran took hold of Destrier's reins, leading them to the stables. Once there, he held tight to the dark steed, and Caspian helped Lysandra into Cillian's waiting arms. Hopping off the steed, he took hold of the small woman, helping her stand. Attendants came into the stable, some taking the horses, and a few stopping in front of the travellers.  
"Sire, Milady." A faun bowed to Caspian. "His Most High Majesty awaits you both in the throne room for a private audience immediately."  
"Thank you, Darius. If you could have Dalena and Aline prepare a set of rooms for Milady and draw her a bath? Please inform them that they will be her help for the duration of her stay." The faun bowed, rushing off to follow the King's orders, and a human attendant stepped forward.  
"Akala," Caspian greeted her, "Please see to it that Cillian and Roran are attended to, and alert the kitchens that we shall have a late supper."

The Great Lion in the throne room did not pace, fidget, or move restlessly. He sat by the King's throne, a smile on his face as the King helped Lysandra into the throne room.

"Sire." Caspian murmured, bowing. Lysandra mimicked, facing straight ahead, to the left of where the great Cat was.  
"You have done well, my son. Rise, children." His voice rumbled through them, and Lysandra shivered. "Caspian, help Lysandra to the throne, and leave us. I will call upon you in moments."  
Once Caspian was sure Lysandra was seated comfortably, his cloak wrapped around her for warmth, Caspian stood outside the throne room doors.

**_~~~The Beach~~~_**

"But why was Caspian not allowed to listen?" Lucy asked in dismay, and Lysandra grinned ruefully, shaking her head.  
"Stop interrupting, Lu." Edmund rolled his eyes, nudging his sister.

**_~The Throne Room~_**

What was to be said between Aslan and Lysandra was a mystery to Caspian, and soon he heard his name called from within. Entering, he stood by Lysandra, who seemed happier, and freer than before.  
"What has been said and done is past; it does not do to dwell on it. Speak no more of this daughter's suffering." Aslan's voice was powerful and gentle at the same time.  
"Thank you, my lord." Lysandra murmured, bowing her head.

"You are very important, child." The lion continued, "To your King, you are to be a friend. A confidante. You will be the rock that keeps him tied safely to the grounds of sanity. The cold shock of reality when he is unfair." With each word, the room seemed warmer, the atmosphere serious yet friendly. "For that, my child, you will need your sight and your strength."

A warm breath passed over Lysandra and all at once it felt like she was in the heart of the sun, but the burning was pleasant. She had never felt so alive with strength and health, and she gasped, blinking rapidly as the great, golden, shaggy head of a mighty smiling lion formed in her blurred vision.

Caspian watched in awe and shock as Aslan breathed over her. Her skin was no longer sallow and pale, but a smooth ivory. He could no longer see her collarbones jutting out, nor were her wrists bony or legs weak. The scars on and around her eyes diminished, and became the faded scars of years old wounds. Caspian gaped as she blinked rapidly before her eyelids shot open and she gasped. The pale white of unseeing eyes was changing; pupils formed slowly, grey fading to black. The right iris swirled into existence, first a murky grey, then a pale blue, before pulsing and settling on the colour of irridated blue topaz. While this happened, the left iris formed in a similar fashion; murky grey gave way to muted yellow, muted yellow melted into a fiery orange, before flowing and blending into an iris the colour of citrine.

These new eyes stared out at the world, welling up with tears, and before she could stop herself, Lysandra threw her arms around the lion's neck, laughing.  
"Thank you, Aslan! Thank you!" She cried, and the great Cat chuckled a deep laugh that rumbled through him.  
"You are most welcome, my child. But now I must leave." Lysandra nodded, wiping her tears as she stood on strong legs by her King. "Remember your duty, daughter. Be Caspian's friend; his safety rope in a drowning situation."  
She nodded again, curtseying. "I will not fail you, Most High Lord."  
Aslan nodded his approval, turning to Caspian. "And you, my son. Make sure she is with you always. Keep her safe from harm, for she is the key to your successful and peaceful reign, a reign in which all peoples of Narnia live in the equality and light of a just King."  
Caspian bowed low, "It will be done, Sire."  
When they both rose, however- He was gone.

**_~~~The Beach~~~_**

"What a marvelous story!" Lucy exclaimed. Lysandra grinned, shrugging, and Caspian ran a hand through his hair.  
"Well, that certainly was interesting." Edmund grinned, and they all exchanged pleasantries and stories for a few more hours, until the Captain ordered them to bed _("Like runnin' after children, feeding and sending you off to bed! Really, your majesty, is this childish behaviour necessary? Do stop kicking sand everywhere and sleep, sire!")_

Eustace Clarence Scrubb, lying on his mat and feigning sleep, had listened to the entire story. He suddenly saw the reason she had been so quick to allow his win at the mention of her eyes.  
He looked over at her through his lashes, curled up against Caspian in front of the fire as they shared warmth, sleeping contentedly, Eustace resolved to apologise for his comment.

_Well, maybe not apologise, but I will be nicer to the poor girl. After all, cousin Edmund may actually throw me overboard if I am not, and I doubt Cousin Lucy will stop him._

**_/BEEP DA DA BOOP THERE YA GO I threw in some nice-ish Eustace fOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! Hope ya liked Lysandra's story. When I was describing her eyes, I literally looked at this; (okay it's not letting me put the url properly so just put this after tumblr dot com) / tumblr _ ma62o0SUKK1rxf71ro2 _ 500. jpg_**

**_Take out all the spaces and replace dot with an actual . and see the colours I was describing! I threw in some childish Caspian at the end too, for shits and giggles. _**

**_Thank you ever so much to VeryBerry96, ksenia-lou, and BCat13! YAY REVIEWERS! _**

**_VeryBerry96, in response to "...that this is the last time they go to Narnia...UNLESS YOU'RE GOING TO CHANGE THAT? *raises eyebrow hopefully*" ... Well I could tell you but SPOILERS, M'DEAR, SPOILERS! _**

**_BCat13, I just finished school term, so I'm going to try pop out a new chapter every second day or so! _**

**_Anyway, review, follow, blah blah blah, by the way, looking at the traffic graph and WHOA HOLY JESUS THERE'S A LOT OF YOU HOLY SHEEET HEY GUYS I'M JAY THANKS FOR READING. _**

**_Next chapter we get the Dufflepuds!_**

**_P.S. Sorry if this ends up in your emails twice. I had a few editing problems._**


	10. Chapter 10

In the dead of night, the fires long since put out and everyone asleep contentedly, the soft plodding of feet on sand broke the silence. Footprints appeared, but they had no owners.  
"Sounds like they brought a pig!" A voice whispered out of the dark, a footprint forming by Eustace.  
"This one's female!" A footstep and voice by Gael, but more formed from this footstep, over to where Lysandra and Caspian were curled up together, sharing blankets and warmth in their sleep, Caspian's arm slung subconsciously over her waist. "This one too- but her mate is holding her prisoner!"  
"So's this one- and look!" Footprints formed by Lucy, and the book next to her flipped open. "This one _reads_."  
"Let's take her!" Was followed by choruses of _"yeah!" _and _"grab her!"_. And by unseen forces, Lucy's cry was cut off as she seemingly floated in midair, away from her crew and family without notice.

The next day, Caspian was the first to wake, sliding out from underneath blankets gently without waking Lysandra, yawning as the waking sun shed golden light on the beach. As Caspian stretched, froze, noting the impressions on the sand. There were a good few in front of Lysandra and Gael, and-  
_Where Lucy was sleeping. Where Lucy should be._  
"Lissa. Lissa, awake." He shook her gently before moving to wake Edmund. Lysandra woke almost as soon as the first syllable passed his lips. With the sleeping schedule of a trained warrior, she was used to waking at odd times.  
Once all were awake, they followed the footsteps, Edmund at point, calling for Lucy.  
"Caspian-" Edmund kneeled, picking up an item on the ground. Lysandra frowned as she noticed what it was.  
"Lucy's dagger-" The words barely left Caspian's lips before an unseen force hit him strongly, and all the men were fighting losing battles against invisible beings.  
"What creatures are you?" Caspian asked as the fighting petered to a stop. The crew's swords hung in midair, pointing at their owners.  
"Big ones!" Said a voice, "Scary! With the head of a tiger and the body of a... Of a..."  
"-A different tiger!" This proclamation by a second voice brought sounds of agreement. As these threats continued, watery forms began to take shape around them. It was with great amusement that these creatures appeared to be little barrel-like men with one foot each, their height made up by carrying each other on their shoulders.  
"I'll gnash you with my teeth!" Said one.  
"And I'll bite you with my fangs! Grr!" Lysandra burst out laughing, this poor creature was trying so hard to be menacing.  
"You mean, crush us with your fat bellies?" Edmund asked in amusement. "Tickle us with your toes?"

Realizing they could be seen, the creatures became clumsy, dropping one another and dropping the weapons. Edmund stepped forward, amusement gone as he held his sword out at the one with the one with the ginger and grey hair. "What have you done with my sister, you little pipsqueak?"

"N-now, calm down." He stuttered, staring at the sword. "She's in the mansion."  
"What mansion?" Edmund asked in frustration, yet as he spoke, another watery form, this time larger, rippled into existence to the left, solidifying and filling with colour. "Oh. That mansion."

"Edmund!" A voice called, and they all looked to the mansion, seeing Lucy walk out beside a man in wizards robes.

"Here is the source of your troubles." as Coriakin moved, so did the map, a dark island shrouded by green mist coming into view. "The Seven Lords came to me for help, to defeat the mist. I directed them to Ramandu's island." He turned, pointing at Edmund's sword. "That sword you carry. There are six others like it. They must be placed at Aslan's table to defeat the mist and the evils with it."

"Seven swords for seven lords..." Lysandra murmured, and Coriakin nodded, turning to her.

"Follow the blue star. It will lead you to Ramandu's Island." He said as he paced. "But be careful. The mist will do anything to deter you from your path. Stand for something, or you will fall for anything." Coriakin moved to stand in front of Lucy. "Do not fall to temptations." Finally, he moved to Caspian. "Have faith. To deafeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

With those chilling words, Coriakin changed topics, moving on to supplying the crew with the necessities for their trip. The next few days progressed without event, everyone occupied with their allocated jobs, no sight of the blue star as they sailed east.

_**/Filler chapter, proper A/N next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was subdued the nights after they left Coriakin's Island, sailing East to the Dark Island. As they all scattered amongst the deck after dinner, talking quietly amongst themselves, Lysandra moved to look out over the dark, rippling canvas of the sea. The light breeze ruffled her hair as she hummed softly. The tune was haunting, and many around her that could hear quieted to listen. She opened her mouth, and, almost absently, began to sing.

"_Upon one summer's morning,  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping,  
Where I met a sailor gay_

_Conversing with a young lass,  
who seemed to be in pain  
Saying, 'William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again.'_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid;  
I disdain all glittering gold.  
There is nothing can console me,  
but my jolly sailor bold."_

As she sung, more of the crew fell silent until not a sound was to be heard, save for the wind against the sails, the water against the ship, and her voice, haunting and sweet.

_"His hair it hangs in ringlets,  
his eyes as black as coal.  
My happiness attend him,  
wherever he may go. _

_From Galma to Calormen,  
I'll wander, weep and moan;  
All for my jolly sailor,  
Until he sails home._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid;  
I disdain all glittering gold.  
There is nothing can console me,  
But my jolly sailor bold." _As she sung the chorus again, one faun picked up his pipe, playing the haunting, low tune.

_"My father is a merchant;  
the truth I now will tell.  
And in great Archenland,  
In opulence doth dwell._

_His fortune doth exceed,  
three hundred thousand gold  
And he frowns upon his daughter,  
Who loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches,  
His merchandise and gold.  
True love has grafted my heart;  
Give me my sailor bold."_

Caspian shivered, her silky tone falling over him, wrapping around him like an expensive fur cloak. He would jump to the depths for her, if she sung to him in this voice. By the look on Edmund's face, he would too. It was a dangerous sort of beauty.

"_Should he return in poverty,  
from o'er the ocean far,  
To my tender bosom,  
I'll press my jolly tar._

_My sailor is as smiling,  
As the pleasant month of May.  
And often we have wandered,  
Through Anvard's Highway._

_Many a pretty blooming,  
Young girl we did behold,  
Reclining on the bosom,  
Of her jolly sailor bold." _

Looking around, Lucy saw various reactions on the men's faces. Some, like Caspian and Edmund, had looks of awestruck adoration. Others, like the faun playing his pipes and his group, had their eyes closed, mesmerized by the music. Drinian, Eustace and herself, felt odd. There was something underlying the sweet, sad tones that this song held, something dangerous. Lysandra herself had her back turned to the crew, eyes closed, lost in the story of the shanty.

"_My name it is Maria,  
A merchant's daughter fair,  
And I have left my parents,  
And three thousand gold a year._

_"Come all you pretty fair maids,  
Whoever you may be,  
Who love a jolly sailor,  
That plows the raging sea._

_"While up aloft in storm,  
From me his absence mourn,  
And firmly pray arrive the day,  
He's never more to roam.  
_  
_My heart is pierced by Cupid;  
I disdain all glittering gold.  
There is nothing can console me,  
But my jolly sailor bold." _The song slowed to an end, and the crew came to their senses, dazed and sluggish. Lysandra looked at them in confusion, her gaze locking with Caspian's. There was an indescribable emotion in his eyes; it made her sun-browned cheeks heat, yet her stomach turned. She could have sworn for a second she saw green mist circling his head.  
"Where did you learn that?" Drinian asked warily. Lysandra broke gazes with Caspian, staring at Drinian in confusion.  
"I heard it when I was a child. I do not remember-"  
"It would not be wise to sing it again." Drinian had an odd look about him. He had seen the mist, creeping along, circling some of the men. "It's a sirensong, lass."  
Lysandra stared in shock, unable to comprehend. "But I am not a siren-"  
"The mist is playing tricks on the men's minds. You may not be a siren but the song has the effects of one." And with that, Drinian stormed off, back to the front of the ship. Caspian was still staring at Lysandra, confused by this, by what he was feeling as she rushed down to her quarters.

Caspian was feeling emotions aplenty, not all of which he understood. This was his dear friend, yet in that moment when she sang he wanted nothing but to press her against the nearest flat surface and explore her with his lips, leaving a fiery trail in his path as he worshipped her. Caspian felt as though he would do anything to be able to do this, as long as she sang. _Lust... _His mind whispered. _You lust for her. _  
On the other hand, he felt ashamed and guilty for thinking such thoughts about a friend, and a close one, too. Surely she thought of him only as a sibling.  
And though Caspian knew the song of the siren was not Lysandra's own story, it made him want to gather her up in his arms, and hold her in a gentle, loving embrace until the sun shone across the Narnian sea.

"You look troubled, my King." Drinian's tone was mild, his gaze following Caspian's absent one. "Something you wish to discuss?"

Caspian thought of the older man as a father, someone with whom he could easily discuss anything with. Yet this... He had never experienced this. This was personal. Discussion with Drinian on this topic would not be easy. "No. Nothing."

Drinian clearly did not believe this, and a slight, small smirk graced his lips, as if he could see right through him. "Are you sure, my lord?"

"Yes, Captain, thank you. Goodnight." And with that, Caspian made a quick exit to his quarters with a glance at the brewing storm clouds.

"Goodnight, Sire." Drinian called, amusement written all over his face.

**_If you want to listen to that song, it's from the pirates of the Caribbean 4 soundtrack. My Jolly Sailor Bold-Gemma Ward. Just youtube it, it'll be the first one there. I've obviously changed the lyrics and shortened the song, because I didn't want it to get boring. More filler chapters, and some relationship development between Lyspian! Sorry for the disappearance by the way! I know I said I'd try and bang out some more chapters, but I get so distracted. I head back to school next week. Sigh. Not fun. As for the last chapter, it's short because I'm tired and I can't be bothered rewatching the scene again. I really wanted to post this chapter though, so I left it as it is, I'm sorry. Onwards and upwards, next chapter gets dragoned Eustace! Reviews are like candy, I don't necessarily need them but I do like them! _**


End file.
